Signal detecting devices are commonly applied to detect signals for a variety of applications, for example, detecting resistance signals of magnetic controllers of fitness equipment. In such cases, the signal detecting device is mounted into a motor drive mechanism of a magnetic wheel, such that it can sense the operating state of this mechanism and transmit a signal to a predefined controller, and then convert it into some segment data (e.g. 1, 2, 3 , , , ). The signal detecting device is typically used to input a voltage, and with the help of a variable resistance, generate an analog signal output due to action of voltage drop. For such a conventional signal detecting device, signal acquisition is achieved by sensing the resistance value. However, linear characteristics of resistance often lead to instability and loss of sensing linearity for a resistance value. And, there is not an obvious sectional division among variable resistance values. Thus, a bigger error of sectional values will likely occur if a controller interprets and converts analog signals. This cannot satisfy the demands of this industry for high-end and economical products.
For this reason, a sensing error cannot be detected and located through this structural design on a real-time basis. In such case, progressive errors will lead to a sharp difference of sectional values of a controller versus actual operating sections of a mechanism. In the case of failure of a typical signal detecting device, the controller should be manually reset (e.g. “reset” button), leading to the shortcoming of poor time efficiency and untimely troubleshooting.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.